An Experiment
by KlaineNiffJohnlockSpock
Summary: What started out as a normal day for Spock, soon turned into a day that would change his life... Forever. This was written by my friend Izzy as a request from me . She is the co-owner of this account and has only just given me permission to publish this. Reviews are like cookies to me Katie


Star Trek/Glee Crossover Spock/Jesse S.J Rating: M Oneshot

Summary - What started out as a normal day for Spock, soon turned into a day that would change his life... Forever.

Stardate - 2258.28

It was just another normal day on Earth for Spock. As normal as it can get anyway. He was still getting used to this planet, he now calls home. After the destruction of Vulcan, he had to get used to this irregular place his mother grew up in. 'I do not know how Mother ever lived here' wondered Spock out loud 'It seems illogical to live in a place so... Odd'.

He chuckled to himself... well, in his head. 'Who am I to call something odd, it is a name I have been given my entire life'

Spock was walking to a meeting for the head crew of the Enterprise. While he was pondering on his thoughts, he heard a strange but somehow enthralling noise.

*Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love. Changes - Oh, Down below, up above*.

'Strange' thought Spock, while tilting his head to the side. He travelled towards the open door where the voice was coming from.

*Time to shout. To break out. It's a mess, oh it's a mess*

He didn't know how, but Spock was glued to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes off of this beautiful creature. As soon as he finished singing, Spock just had to find out who this human was, singing this wonderful song.

Spock cleared his throat 'Excuse Me, but I could not help but overhear you singing'. The human turned around.

Something strange happened to Spock in that moment. He started to feel what could only be described as butterflies flying around in his stomach.

'It's no problem. I love performing in front of people' Said the boy, who looked not much older than Chekov. 'I'm Jesse St James'

'Jesse... Such an old fashioned name' Spock stated.

'Is that so? And what's your name? Asked Jesse in a angered voice.

'I'm Spock - First officer of the USS. Enterprise. I feel I may have angered you by my last comment. Please know this was not my intention'

'Is that your way of saying I'm sorry?' questioned Jesse

'I believe so' replied Spock

The pair stared at each other for quite some time. Neither of them knew how long they'd been standing there - and neither of them cared. Both knowing they were interested in each other, Jesse decided to make a move.

'You have very interesting ears, Mr Spock. You're a vulcan, I presume.' Stated Jesse.

'You would be correct, Mr St James. I must ask, do you not find them odd?' Answered Spock.

Jesse started to move closer to Spock. Before he knew it, Jesse had his arms wrapped around Spocks neck. 'Definitely not, you and your ears are far from odd'

Spock started to feel a connection with Jesse in that very moment. 'I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a Vulcan' Jesse whispered into Spocks ear. Spock shivered at the feeling of Jesses hot breath on his ear. 'And I, with a human' Spock whispered back. 'Maybe we should have an experiment then?' Jesse flirted. 'It seems the most logical idea' Spock answered back.

As quick as a flash, both of their clothes were on the floor. Jesse grabbed Spocks hand and led him to the piano where he told him to lean over. Jesse's fingers slightly brushed over the tips of Spocks pointed ears. Spock let out a soft moan as he felt a new kind of feeling inside of him - desire. 'The experiment will now begin' Jesse spoke with such determination.

Jesse started to move in and out of Spock at various paces, hearing the different moans and groans coming from Spock.

'Touch my ears again!' Moaned Spock.

'Beg Me' Jesse groaned straight back.

'Please Jesse, touch my ears again!' Shouted Spock. Jesse did what he asked and brushed his fingers over Spocks ears a little harder this time. This brought Spock to his climax, with Jesse following shortly after - both screaming each others names.

'JESSE!' 'SPOCK!'

Both Human and Vulcan stood their panting for a long while. Until Spock thought of something.

'This was not a fair test' Stated Spock.

'Why not?' questioned Jesse, still out of breath.

'We've only seen you take control of this experiment. It's only logical for me to take the lead too' Spock replied.

Jesse waited a minute before replying 'Onto stage 2, Mr Spock'.


End file.
